needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
M A S H E E N
Also known as MASHEEN, M A S H E E N is the slowest (and strongest) of NFM2. MASHEEN is death on the racetrack, able to waste almost anything in 1-3 hits. The drawback of his power is his stunts and speed. MASHEEN is more of a Camping vehicle than an actual racer. His lack of speed ruins the chances of winning Racing stages such as The Gun Run, which is aimed towards faster cars. Attacks/Defense/Weakness Attacks: *'Checkpoint Wreck': Camp Out at a check point and hit a car that comes close but sometimes the car you try to waste will swerve around to avoid contacts with you. It works well with EL KING, too. *'Wall Smash': When there is an upside down car by a wall, ram it into the wall and this will probably destroy the car. *'King's Rampage: '''Hit a car multiple times, just as EL KING, Dr Monstaa, Sword of Justice would do Defense: *The Snake Dance: A maneuver to get cars to spin out that are trying to follow you. As M A S H E E N is very slow, he is not as affected by it as someone fast like Dr Monstaa would be. Weakness: Hit him in the back or sides With EL KING or Dr Monstaa and M A S H E E N gets wasted. Hitting his back in full power is not recommended, since one will be 'squeezed' under M A S H E E N to the front of him, ending up wasted or with severe damage, even with EL KING and DR Monstaa. To increase MASHEEN's power, do a roll instead of a flip, as your more likely to land better. This is recommended on average sized ramps. Criticisms *Many gamers have complained that this car has ruined the whole point of wasting, as many cars will only take recoil damage (damage themselves) and doing little, or no damage to MASHEEN. *Despite being the best waster, in Need For Madness Multiplayer MASHEEN is often overlooked as the worst Class A car as his best trait, Wasting, is ruined by players taking shortcuts. However, with time (about 20 minutes), one can waste MASHEEN with Radical One. In Need For Madness Multiplayer In He Is Coming For You Next he has approximately the same AI as EL KING in The Garden Of The King. Trivia *Ironically, M A S H E E N is generally spelled as '''MASHEEN' due to time purposes, and is as so on . *MASHEEN is a pun taken from the word "Machine", as he is based off a CAT Bulldozer. *MASHEEN is the only car that cannot sucessfully perform a stunt on a speed bump. **He is also the hardest car to perform a Forward Loop with, in many occasions impossible to do so at all. *MASHEEN has the biggest wheels in game. *MASHEEN can only be destroyed without severe damage with the two "Big 3" (EL KING & DR Monstaa) **As an afterword, MASHEEN takes no damage from Hazards. Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class A Car Category:Cars/Vehicles